Simon Says Mode
. |debut = |allapp = }}Simon Says Mode is a feature that was first added in Just Dance 2. It later reappeared in Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, Just Dance 3, and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of. It did not reappear in any game after ''Just Dance 4. How it works It is the first unlockable for'' Just Dance 3''. You must accumulate 15 stars to unlock this feature. Then, go to the "Unlockables" section at the top right-corner of the screen. You will see that Simon Says Mode is there, select it to start playing. On'' Just Dance 2 and ''Just Dance: Summer Party/''Extra Songs'', you can simply access it under the "Dance Battle" of the game. On'' Just Dance: Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'', it will be right next to Firework to the left. You will usually find yourself dancing to a solo song. Gameplay If it is the first time you are playing in Simon Says Mode, you will see a pop-up on how it works. There are 4 types of Simon Says Mode movements: Clap Simply clap your hands to the rythm; if you do a good job, you will get 200 points per clap. Otherwise, you get 0 points. This is a Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. Stop Simply cease motion; on Just Dance 3, you will get 500 points if you don't move. On Just Dance 2, no points are rewarded. However, every time you move during Stop, 10 points will be deducted. When this move ends, the screen will tell you how many times you moved and it will deduct points accordingly. Spin Simply spin. Perform well and you will be rewarded with 1000 points. Otherwise, you get 0 points. Shake Shake your body as vigorously as you can. On the Wii and PS3, shake your remote as hard as you can. If you do it well, you can get over 1200 points. If you stop shaking the remote, 0 points will be given. This is only available in . Jump Jump up and down repeatedly as much as you can. This is an Xbox 360 exclusive of the feature on Just Dance 3. Gallery Commands icons ClapJD2CommandIcon.PNG|Clap (JD2) StopJD2CommandIcon.PNG|Stop (JD2) SpinJD2CommandIcon.PNG|Spin (JD2) simonsaysico3.png|Clap (JD3) simonsaysico2.png|Stop (JD3) simonsaysico1.png|Spin (JD3) simonsaysico4.png|Shake (JD3) simonsaysico5.png|Jump (JD3) (Xbox 360) simonsaysico6.png|Shake (JD3) (Xbox 360) jdwii2 simonsays clap.png|Clap (JDWii2) jdwii2 simonsays stop.png|Stop (JDWii2) jdwii2 simonsays spin.png|Spin (JDWii2) jdwii2 simonsays shake.png|Shake (JDWii2) Others simonsaysmenujd2.png|Instructions on Just Dance 2 JustDance3WiiInstructionsSimon.PNG|Instructions on Just Dance 3 (Wii) JustDance3XboxInstructionsSimon.PNG|Instructions on Just Dance 3 (Xbox) Simon_Says_JDW2_Icons.jpeg|Instructions on Trivia * Simon Says is not featured in any Duets, Dance Crews or Mashups. * The song decision and movements are decided at random. * If multiple players are playing, they will usually get different requests. * If you do the commands well, you can get a total score of +23000 points, but these won't be saved. * The pictogram in the Xbox icon for the Shake command looks very similar to the Gold Move pictograms for ''Baby Girl''. Videos Rockafeller Skank (Simon Says Mode) - Just Dance 2 Just Dance 2 Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) Simon Says Mode Wii On Wii u Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Simon Says Mode Just dance 3 apache (jump on it) simon says mode Wii Just Dance 3 Simon Says Mode Video Killed The Radio Star 5 Stars Just Dance 3 California Girls Modo Simon Dice Version Wii Pump It (Simon Says Mode) - Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 I Don't Feel Like Dancin Simon Says Mode wii on wii u Forget You (Simon Says Mode) - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Greatest Hits (Simon Says Mode) Firework 5 Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits Crazy In Love Simon Says Mode 5 stars Wii On Wii U TiK ToK (Simon Says Mode) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (HD 60FPS) Just Dance Greatest Hits - Baby Don't Stop Now - Simon Says Mode Just Dance Summer Party Chicken Payback Simon Says Mode wii on wii u Just Dance Wii Wannabe 2 Players Simon Says Mode Wii on Wii u Just Dance Wii Toxic Simon Says Mode Wii On Wii u Just Dance Wii Just Mario Simon Says Mode wii on wii u Just Dance Wii 2 Pon Pon Pon Simon Says Mode Wii On Wii u Just Dance Wii 2 Party Rock Anthem Simon Says Mode 2 players Wii On Wii u Just Dance Wii 2 Yeah! Meccha Holiday Simon Says Mode References Site Navigation